kama sutra
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: ella vio un libro, el lo propuso, y todo eso conlleba a sin fin de noches de pasion... en difenretes posiciones - ¿lo... intentamos? - intentar... ¿que? - lo... del libro
1. Chapter 1

¡NUEVA HISTORIA!

Si, lo sé, pero como ya son casi vacaciones, se me ocurrió hacer este fic, es muy pervert, y como el nombre lo dice habla del kama sutra kukuku~

Antes de iniciar el fic, es de un universo alterno vale, no se confundan okis

Sin más…

¡Disfrútenlo al máximo!

**KAMA SUTRA**

**~prologo~**

Suspiro antes de dejar su mochila en el suelo y entrar a su departamento, llevaba un buen rato en la calle, con su grupo de amigos y quería descansar a toda costa, pero….

─ ¿tienes leche? ─ la voz de su mejor amigo hizo que se girara a verlo, estaba ya en su refrigerador y lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo en busca de la leche

─ No ─ respondió y siguió su camino a su sillón para descansar un rato

─ Pues ve a comprar ─ frunció el ceño y lo miro fijo, lanzándole miradas envenenadas

─ ve a comprarlo tú, tú quieres ¿no? ─ Soul bufo y se giro a abrir su mochila para sacar su billetera

Maka lo contemplo, sabía que no debía hablarle así, su madre siempre le dijo que no tratara mal a las visitas… ¿pero que se hace cuando esas visitas ya casi viven contigo?

Porque siempre después de clases Soul la llevaba a su casa, charlaban y se iba o se quedaba, según como estuviera de ánimos para manejar su moto, o cuanto estuviera de cansado

─ jura que me abrirás ─ ordeno haciendo reír a la chica

─ juro que te abro Soul ─ este sonrió de lado y se giro a abrir la puerta y salir por la leche, rio ante el recuerdo de su pasado

Desde que conoce Soul, el a amado al leche, y a sus 22 años de edad aun lo hacía… era extraño

Se extendió a sus anchas en su sillón, soltando un suspiro y dejando caer su cabeza al cambiar de posición… noto una anomalía en la mochila de Soul y sin más e levanto a ver qué era eso extraño en esa cosa

Se agacho y miro un libro grueso y de pasta dura, estaba de espaladas así que decidió sacarlo para ver de que era ese libro

Le dio la vuelta y casi suelta un grito, tanto de asombro como de horror

Soul tenía el libro del kama Sutra…

¿Ahora qué pensaría de él? ¿Qué es un pervertido? ¿Qué no es suyo? ¿Qué haría?

Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse junto a ella y tampoco como la bolsa de plástico se caía de las manos del chico al ver que era lo que la chica sostenía en sus manso

─ M-Ma- Maka… p-puedo explicarlo ─ su voz tembló ante la idea de que ella reaccionara con un golpe o peor, que lo corriera y cortaran amistad

Puesto que el sabia que ella odiaba a los mujeriegos pervertidos, por culpa de su padre

─ Soul… ─ su voz salió sin emoción alguna y esto hizo que el albino temblara ─ explícate… ─ lo miro y no noto ira o algo por el estilo y comprendió que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de excusarse

─ b-bueno, ves que hace poco fue mi cumpleaños ─ ella asintió y el prosiguió ─ pues… Black Star me regalo ese libro… no tengo idea del porque ─ ella soltó un suspiro y camino a las cocina, dejando el libro en la mesa

─ era de esperarse de Black Star ─ abrió el refrigerador y saco un zumo de naranja y beberlo… Soul la contemplo y después levanto la bolsa de del supermercado de enfrente donde traía la leche recién comprada

─ ¿lo… intentamos? ─ Su voz tembló y sonó muy nerviosa, y él se puso más nervioso al ver como ella lo miraba después de dejar de beber del zumo

─ intentar… ¿Qué? ─ El departamento de la chica se lleno de silencio, ninguno decía nada, ninguno hacia nada…

─ Lo… del libro ─ cerró los ojos esperando un golpe de parte de ella, y encogiéndose en su lugar… pasaron los segundos y no sintió nada, y tampoco escucho ruido, con miedo los abrió y la vio mirando con interés el libro

─ Quizá ─ susurro y le sonrió

**¡Continúe!**

Bueno, eso es solo el prologo vale, espero y les allá gustado y mucho mas, interesado

Perdón si se parece un poco a "los pecados del Shinigami" pero, el tema del libro es interesante, y lo elegí, porque el kama Sutra, es un libro, según se, jaja

Sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo sé, me tarde en actualizar, ¡gomene! Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no?

Tal vez les guste, tal vez no… ¿a quién engaño? Si gustan del lemmon, les encantara jaja

Sin más…

¡Disfruten al máximo! Yeah!

**KAMA SUTRA**

**~capitulo uno ─ ****El Móvil Del Molino~**

Suspiro con pesadez antes de morder con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su lápiz, miro de reojo a su compañera de asiento, su mejor amiga Tsubaki, y la imagen de su mejor amigo le llego a la mente

No había pasado más de una semana que vivieron su primera experiencia sexual, nada fuera de lo común, habían acordado iniciar con lago sencillo, olvidándose del libro al completo, una experiencia normal

Donde el hombre va arriba y la mujer abajo… solo una vez, ya vendrían más

Se puso más nerviosa al recordar la charla que tuvieron al otro día

─ _Despierta Evans ─ lo movió un poco para que despertara, se encontraba a su lado izquierdo con un poco de baba cayendo por la comisura de su labio inferior y soltando varios ronquidos _

_Gruño y con lentitud abrió los ojos para verla sentada junto a él, tomando fuertemente la sabana de su cama y mirándolo con un sonrojo en las mejillas_

─ _hola ─ se incorporo y la miro un rato, incomodándola_

─ _¿Qué tanto miras? ─ nerviosa le consulto, y este se sonrió un momento, acariciando su brazo_

─ _Lo sexy que te vez ─ susurro en su oído antes de darle un beso en los labios_

_El beso pronto se torno más apasionado, más caliente_

_Soul sin pensarlo dos veces se posiciono encima de ella sin romper el beso_

─ _es-espera Soul ─ lo empujo levemente haciendo que él se frustrara un tanto_

─ _¿Qué pasa? ─ la miro a los ojos y esta se sonrojo_

─ _Bueno… no deberíamos… tan… temprano ─ Soul sonrió y le acaricio una pierna sutilmente_

─ _Entonces… ¿mañana? ─ le beso la clavícula y ella suspiro_

─ _h-hay exámenes ─ el albino bufo molesto_

─ _hay exámenes toda la semana ─ se quejo y ella rio_

─ _tengo que bañarme ─ lo empujo por completo y se dirigió a la ducha para tomar un baño, ya después del baño que tubo, uno ni muy largo, ni muy corto, Soul se baño _

_Desayunaron antes de ir al Shibusen, a la universidad a la que asistían, tenían diferentes carraras, y diferentes grados, puesto que Soul era un año mayor que ella_

_Ella estudiaba la carrera biología, mientras el estudiaba química_

_Caminaron con paz y armonía a la escuela, y ya al divisarla Maka se detuvo_

─ _toma ─ extendió una llave a l albino que la miro con sorpresa_

─ _¿Qué signific…? ─_

─ _cuando quieras… puedes ir cuando quieras ─ se sonrojo levemente al verle sonreír de manera pervertida ─ pero me avisas Evans─_

_Este asintió y siguió su camino_

Suspiro de nuevo, estaba en un examen, el examen de biología general, una materia muy difícil para muchos pero muy fácil para ella

Lo releyó una vez más, y al final levanto la mano, dando la indicación de que había terminado el examen, como siempre, fue la primera, no dudo en salir del salón y caminar a la cafetería para comer algo, ya que al salir deprisa de su departamento, no le dio tiempo de desayunar

Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo y se detuvo sacando su celular para ver un mensaje recibido

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver de quien era

"_iré a tu departamento… procura no llegar tarde, vale…te esperare"_

Contemplo el mensaje una y otra vez, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza

**¿**_**Querrá… hacer lo del libro?**_

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse… _**para nada**_ ─ pensó

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Sonrió al verla pasar hacia la cafetería, estaba parado a fuera del pasillo contemplado a su mejor amiga, se dio la vuelta y tomo fuerte la llave que ella misma le había dado

─ ¡hey! Soul ¿A dónde vas? No dejaras a tu Dios ¿verdad? ─ Su mejor amigo le tomo del hombro y Soul le miro de reojo, sonrió al recordar lo que haría

─ tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas… ─ quito la mano de su amigo y comenzó a caminar ─ si preguntan por mi… me fui del país

─ Pero viejo… ─ se quejo ─ no iras a la fiesta de Kim? ─ Soul se lo pensó un rato, y una mueca de desagrado surco sus facciones

─ Nah… paso ─ sin más siguió caminando y dejando a su mejor amigo desconcertado

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Camino con pasos pesados a su departamento, estaba y en las escaleras y el elevador se había descompuesto, arrastraba su mochila detrás de ella

─ ¿Por qué vivo en el cuarto piso? ─ se pregunto con desespero al ver su cansancio ya muy presente, no tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, saco con pesadez las llaves e introdujo la adecuada en la cerradura abriéndola después de ello

Sin levantar su mochila entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, después que ya se encontraba dentro olisqueo un aroma rico… parecido al curry de res y arroz, cerró los ojos y aspiro

─ Hola ─ la voz seductora de su amigo la tomo desprevenida a sus espaldas, este al verla no resistió tomarla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído dicho saludo provocando que se estremeciera

─ S-Soul ─ tartamudeo y se giro viéndolo ─ que-que sorpresa ─ el albino sonreía, peor al escuchar sus vocablos su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño

─ te dije que vendría ─ murmuro y Maka reacciono

─ ¡ah, sí! Que tonta… lo olvide ─ rio con nerviosismo y camino a la cocina soltándose del agarre de su amigo ─ ¿lo has preparado tu? ─ consulto olisqueando el arroz y posteriormente tomando un trozo de carne del curry

─ si… bueno, solo el arroz ─ se rasco la nuca e imito a su acompañante al acercarse a la cocina y sentarse en uno de los extremos de la pequeña mesa ─ el curry lo compre ¿no te molesta? ─alzo una ceja interrogante y la miro fijo

─ para nada… comamos ─ se sentó frente a él y disfruto de la cena

Esta transcurrió en silencio, solo se escuchaba el masticar y en chocar de los palillos de los chicos en los platos

La rubia evitaba mirarlo, tenía muy presente el hecho de haber tenido sexo con él, y las imágenes no dejaban de pasar en su cabeza

─ ¿Cómo te ah ido en los exámenes? ─ rompió el silencio el menor de los Evans, le frustraba la tensión que tenían, y más que dicha tensión fuera provocada por su amiga

─ Bien… ─ tomo un trozo de brócoli ─ sabes que nunca repruebo ─ le miro y sonrió con arrogancia, este correspondió el gento ─ ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la química? ─

─ Bien… nada que no sepa ─ tomo un trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca, degustándolo con tiempo ─ aunque… ─ trago y la miro fijo ─ las imágenes de ti debajo mío no me dejan estudiar ─ sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojo ─ y mas la "música" que escuche de ti ─ sin terminar de cenar se levanto y se acerco a su mochila sacando el libro de pasta gruesa y un poco de grosor

La hojeo y se detuvo en una página no específica para ella, la leyó un poco y luego sonrió

─ encontré algo que tal vez te guste ─ la miro de nuevo y se acerco a ella, parándose al lado derecho de ella, recargado en la mesa, comenzó a leer

─ _**Descripción: **__Posición en cuyo movimiento la mujer gira alrededor de su pareja usando la verga como un eje ─ _le lanzo una mirada picara ─_**Variaciones: **__Primera etapa:__ la mujer esta agachada o arrodillada sobre su pareja, ella puede empezar la estimulación por un movimiento de vaivén vertical sobre la verga. __Segunda etapa:__ La mujer bascula sus dos piernas a la derecha del busto de su pareja y empieza a dar vueltas. __Tercera etapa:__ La mujer se encuentra en posición inversa, de espaldas a su pareja y puede continuar la estimulación vertical agachándose hacia adelante para cambiar el ángulo de penetración. Ella continuará entonces el ciclo para acabar sentada cara a cara con su pareja _─ volvió a mirarle y le giño un ojo_**Lo bueno: **__• Posición graciosa y original permitiendo experimentar sensaciones muy diferentes sin interrumpir la penetración.  
>• Recomendado para el amor tántrico. <em>_**Lo malo: **__• Riesgo importante de salida involuntaria entre la segunda y la tercera etapa.─ _se sonrió, Maka se sonrojo hasta la raíz, y sin previo aviso Soul la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a su habitación, cerrándola con segur y se quito la chaqueta

─ hay que intentarlo Maka-chan~ ─ la tomo de la cintura y hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de la oji verde

─ pe-pero tengo que estu-estudiar ─ tartamudeo de nuevo y se maldijo internamente por haberlo hecho, quedándose estática sin responder al abrazo de él

─ mooo~… vamos ─ levanto la cara y la miro con un puchero, sumamente gracioso, media aproximadamente 25 cm más que ella y estaba con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda arqueada, para llegar al lugar donde estaba, y más aun al verlo agacharse más para verla a la cara, no reprimió una risita

─ calenturiento… ¿no puedes esperar? Aun me duele un poco ─ se quejo y Soul se irguió para verla mejor

─ ¿te lastime la vez pasada? ─ preocupado consulto, ya sentad en la cama con sus manos detrás de él, sostenido su cuerpo

─ No ─ dijo la palabra como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo ─ solo que por causas biológicas tenía que dolerme la primera vez ─ Soul sonrió

─ Cierto~ ─ canto y la señalo ─ ¿entonces? ¿Sí? ─ la miro suplicante Maka suspiro, se quito su sudadera aventándola lejos, camino lento hacia a él y se sentó en sus piernas

─ ¿Cómo va la posición? ─ consulto de manera coqueta acariciando su cabello, el albino sonrió de manera picara y poso una mano en su cintura

─ algo parecido a como estas ahora… ─ le beso el cuello y metió un dedo debajo de su playera, acariciando sutilmente su cadera ─ pero desnudos ─ le beso esta vez muy cerca de la clavícula, haciéndola suspirar de placer y que jalara un poco su cabello

Soul se acostó al completo, quedando en medio de la cama, con la rubia encima de él, esta le acaricio el abdomen por encima de la playera negra que tenia y él sonrió, sus caricias eran torpes… pero en cierta forma le gustaban

Metió al completo las manos debajo de la pequeña playera que ella portaba, levantándola en el proceso, Maka sonrió

─ ¿me la quito? ─ consulto antes de besar su mandíbula

─ Grrrr~… no, yo te la quito _my lady ─ _con sutileza fue levantando la playera hasta quitársela, le miro con su sostén blanco, viendo todo Angulo de ella, toda la piel expuesta de ella, y sonrió con suficiencia

Él fue el primero y deseaba ser el último, aunque ello tenía que llevar de por medio "amor", no negaba que la quería, era su mejor amiga y con la que había compartido muchas cosas, tanto buenas, como malas, la quería, y no hace mucho que se dio cuenta que la deseaba, y el regalo de Black le cayó como anillo al dedo

─ levántate un poco le susurro la rubia en el oído, ya tenía la mitad de su playera alzada, Soul alzo las manos y levanto el cuerpo, haciendo chocar un poco su ya erecto miembro con la intimidad de ella, gruño de placer

Sintió las frías manos de ella pasearse por su torso, rozo su cicatriz y eso le gusto, sintió como llegaba a su cinturón y con un poco de desespero la desabrocho

Sin más al albino se sintió en desventaja, alzo las manos y las posiciono detrás de ella, en su sujetador y lo desabrocho con agilidad, haciendo que cayera en su cara, lo quito rápido y contemplo sus bien torneados pechos, eran pequeños, pero para el eran perfectos

─ no me mires tanto ─ susurro y el levanto la mirada, encontrándola viendo a otro lado y con u prolongado sonrojo, sonrió, no dijo nada y se dedico a alzar una mano y acariciar su pezón, provocando que ella soltara un gemido y cerrara los ojos con fuerza

No se dieron cuenta de cuando ya solo quedaba la falda de ella, la única prenda de ropa en los dos puesto que Soul ya estaba en totalidad desnudo

─ me encantan tus pechos ─ dijo entes de comenzar a chupar el pezón derecho y que Maka soltara otro gemido, e inconscientemente rosara el miembro de él, el oji rubí soltó un gruñido y mordió suavemente su pezón, ella soltó un gritito

─ su-supongo que yo ¿no? ─ gimió mirándolo y acariciando su torso, Soul asintió y ubico su miembro debajo de ella

─ introdúcelo en ti ─ le giño el ojo y ella se sonrojo asintiendo como una tonta enamorada, no lo negaba, hacia mucho que Soul le gustaba, no sabía con exactitud si era amor, pero si estaba segura que su mejor amigo le atraía

Soltó un gemido más al sentirlo ya en totalidad dentro de ella, Soul la sostuvo de las caderas y la impulso hacia arriba y luego hacia debajo de nuevo

─ Bien… según lo que leí… ─ gruño al sentir como Maka bajaba de nuevo ─ tienes que girar mientras subes y bajas ─ la rubia lo miro y reflejo confusión total, el albino sonrió con tranquilidad ─ no te preocupes… yo te ayudo ─ asintió y comenzó a girarse hacia su derecha con lentitud, sin dejar de hacer movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, sintió un calor más grande a cada movimiento, siguió girándose hasta quedar de espaldas a el ─ no te muevas, quédate hay un momento ─ Soul comenzó a estimular las embestidas ─ hazte un poco para atrás ─ soltó leves gruñidos entre palabras, Maka logro articular un leve "si" entrecortado y se inclino para atrás

Se levanto un poco, sosteniéndose con su codo izquierdo, y con el brazo derecho tomo el pecho de ella, estrujándolo con un poco de fuerza

Había leído que la estimulación en esa posición le ayudaba más a él ¿Por qué no él ayudarle a ella?

Con trabajos intento mantenerse en esa posición sin sostenerse con un codo, estiro el brazo izquierdo y lo coloco en la clítoris de ella, Maka soltó un gemido más agudo y se sobresalto al sentir el aliento de Soul en su nuca

─ quiero que llegues al cielo ─ murmuro de manera seductora en su oído antes de lamer su oreja, ella soltó un suspiro y siguió el vaivén de arriba abajo, siendo tocad en las partes mas estimulantes de su cuerpo

Sintió la lengua de Soul pasearse por su hombro y luego su aliento de nuevo en su oído

─ inclínate ahora hacia enfrente ─ ordeno el albino y la rubia accedió, Soul la soltó y ella se hizo ara enfrente, se sostuvo de las piernas de él, y las acaricio un poco, el albino hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el vaivén de ella, de arriba hacia abajo, iba cada vez más en aumento ─ sigue… girando ─ soltó un gruñido y un suspiro entre palabras, ella sin decir nada se impulso y siguió su recorrido al girar sobre el "eje" el cual era el miembro de su amigo

Volvieron a quedar cara a cara, y las embestidas se hicieron más y más fuertes, estaba en una parte de la posición donde es más fácil hacerlo

Soul tomo las caderas de ella, haciendo as rápido el vaivén

─ S-Soul… mas… más ─ gimió Maka con los ojos cerrados, inconscientemente tocaba sus pechos

Sonrió al ver la escena de ella sobre de él, y lo excitaba de sobre manera

Subió y bajo unas cuantas veces más, antes de sentir la mano de el en su nuca y jalarla para unir sus labios, en un beso desesperado y cargado de lujuria

Se escucho un grito prolongado, dado a entender el tan preciado orgasmo

Maka se dejo caer sobre de su amigo, sintiendo su corazón explotar, y escuchando el de él igual o en peores condiciones, sonrió

─ me… me gusto esta posición ─ levanto el rostro encontrándose al albino viéndola con cariño y sonriéndole ─ y eso que apenas es la primera ─ le correspondió el gesto y le planto un beso en los labios

─ Si… la primera ─

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto escribirlo haha<p>

Kukuku~

Soy mala, me tardo en actualizar y le corto, creo que el capi quedo cortito, en fin, espero y los otros estén más largos

¡Primera escena lemmon! Y ¡primera de… VEINTE! O más haha, en realidad no sé cuantos capis vallan a ser

Y bueno, agradezco a esas hermosas y pesosas personitas que me dejaron un review**: ****mitsuki96, Liz.I'm, LiRiDeZkA, The Emptiness, Maka Kagamine, kaoru240, yuki-chan, mumi evans elric, kyoko, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Alice Ushiromiya Albarn, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Prantz Evans, Nesha Stela Moon**… como las amo… besos, muack, muack, muack … no saben como sonrió cada que leo sus reviews, sonrió como estúpida todo el día jaja

En fin, nos leemos, quiero ir al baño jaja

(5 min después)

Ya, mi alma descansa cada que voy al baño jaja, ¿eso que?

Bueno, no tengo más que decir, así que…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

ALO~

¿Cómo están mi gente adorada de FF?... ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Estreñidos? Jajaja

Bueno, supongo que deseaban que actualizara esto verdad jaja, lo suponía

Por cierto, les respondo algunas preguntas okis

**Alice Ushiromiya Albarn: **sipi, adivinaste, todo será lemmon, con escenas diferentes en ocasiones, puesto que el fic, tiene trama ¿a que no lo imaginaban? Pues sí, tiene trama, no solo hablara del sexo entre nuestros personajes muahahahahaha

**Iruchan: **no, solo son amigos con derechos, o algo así jaja n.n0

**Yuki-chan22: **sipi, tiene 20, Maka 19 n.n

Y ahora sí, mis queridas lectoras… ¡Disfruten el capi!

**KAMA SUTRA**

**~capitulo dos – indecisa… celos… ¿solo soy un juego?~**

Se sobo el puente de la nariz al releer lo que estudiaba en ese momento, se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando, nada fuera de lo común, un examen que se aproximaba para dentro de un mes, como siempre, era la primera en aplicarse

Se mordió las uñas de la mano derecha, ya casi las tenía como las de un vagabundo, y solo por su mejor amigo y lo que este le había dicho

"_haremos esto… yo escojo la primera posición, que fue la de ayer, y tú la segunda, yo la tercera, tú la cuarta, y así consecutivamente ¿vale?"_

Eso la tenía con el alma en un hilo, ¿y si escogía una que a él no le gustaba? ¿Y si le era incomoda? ¿Y si la tachaba de depravada?

- Maka-san – la voz de alguien a sus espaladas la saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que parara de comerse las uñas y la cutícula

- ¿ah? – miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Ashura, le sonreía de lado y traía unos cuantos libros en las manos, se acerco mas a ella y se agacho para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras

- ¿está sentada sola? – Asintió y ensancho su sonrisa - ¿puedo? – Volvió a asentir y este tomo asiento junto a ella, demasiado cerca quizá – ¿qué tal van los estudios? – la pregunta era casual, normal y cualquiera diría que sin una segunda intención, pero no un peli blanco que los observaba desde lejos, apretando el libro de _historia de la química_ que tenía en sus manos

- ¿ah?... bien, bien… nada mal – su mirada se encontraba perdida, en sus pensamientos, sus dudas y sus miedos provocados por su mejor amigo

El azabache la miro pensativo un largo rato, no sabía que pensar, desde no hace mucho que la había visto más alejada del mundo que antes, y casualmente solo le hablaba a Evans, su compañero en matemáticas y algunas clases de química y física, odiaba al albino, una: por ser el mejor a migo de la rubia, dos: por estar mucho tiempo con ella y tres: porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, cosa que el ignoraba ¿acaso estaba ciego?

Esta lo ignoro y comenzó a intentar concentrarse en su lectura y estudio, cosa que casi logra

- ¿es muy pesado biología? – pregunto de nuevo el azabache

- no, claro, cuenta mucho el gusto que tienes por la materia y las leyes y reglas de esta, ¿es pesado leyes? – le sonrió y este casi comienza a hiperventilar

- no, cuenta mucho la memorización de mucha información, pero a mí no se me dificulta – se sonrieron y estaban a punto de entablar otra conversación

- Maka… ¿nos vamos? – dijo la voz gruesa del oji rojo, con las manos en los bolcillos y la expresión aburrida, la rubia lo miro interrogante y este bufo molesto – al cine tonta ¿recuerdas? Te invite a una cita – los ojos de la chica, y del chico casi se salen de la sorpresa, ¿cita? ¿Ellos?

- ah… yo… - la tomo de la muñeca sin dejar que recogiera los libros – S-Soul – sonrió y la miro a los ojos

- solo me gusta que lo digas así en _ciertas_ ocasiones – le giño el ojo y esta se sonrojo

- i-idiota… - volvió a sonrojarse y la jalo fuera del lugar, dejando al chico en la mesa, solo rodeado de muchos libros, tanto de leyes, como de biología, y uno de química

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Abrió la puerta de una manera rápida y fuerte, metiendo a la chica de manera brusca, haciendo que ella se quejara levente

- ¿pero qué mierda te sucede Evans? – la rubia se soltó de su agarre y lo encaro enojada, sin prever lo que venia

Los labios de él chocaron de manera rápida con los suyos, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, eso nunca se lo espero

La empujo contra la pared, acorralándola ya cuando ella le correspondía, la tomo de las piernas, acariciándola y disfrutando del momento, dejo sus labios para pasar a su cuello, escuchando los rápidos jadeos de ella y sintiendo leves espasmos en su cuerpo

- So-Soul… - gimió con fuerza tomando sus cabellos, este sonrió y le acaricio con más insistencia las piernas, llegando hasta el trasero de ella y estrujándola

- en estas ocasiones es cuando me gusta que lo digas de esa manera Maka-chan – le sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojo mas, y ¿Quién no? Estaba el tocándola por todos lados, no era la primera vez, era la tercera, y le gustaban las sensaciones, pero eso no estaba en sus planes

- es-espera… detente – ordeno empujándolo, este no le hizo caso, se pego más a su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y levantando sus piernas para enredarlas en su cadera, no se opuso mucho, la cordura la dejaba, y no tenía mucho autocontrol, le acaricio el cabello, tocando su frente y sintiendo un liquido pegajoso en esta, sudor, por sexo, por pasión, pero más sexo

- ¿enserio quieres que me detenga? – dijo divertido tocando ya sus húmedas bragas, no respondió cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo manosear, era Soul, su mejor amigo, como negarse

No tardo en quitarle las bragas, acaricio por un largo rato su intimidad, haciendo que la chica soltara un gran repertorio de palabrotas y de más cosas, como: "no me jodas Evans hazlo ya" "chingada madre Soul" "¿que estas esperando imbécil?" y muchas, muchas mas

Sonrió con sorna, _solo él,_ _nadie, nadie más, solo, única y exclusivamente él, _le haría sentir esas sensaciones

- ¿lo quieres ya? – consulto besando por encima de su ya traslucida blusa sus pechos, los pezones se le resaltaban, y la pasión que sus poros desbordaban era ya demasiada, y la evidenciaba

- s-si… - jadeo por aire, no se atrevió a verle a los ojos, no la haría, nunca en una situación así

- mírame y dime "_Soul-sama, hazme el amor como un loco_" – imito la voz de chica, voz chillona y aguda, esta frunció el ceño

- no pidas milagros amigo mío – respondió y Soul frunció el ceño por igual

- me lo esperaba – respondió, bajándose la cremallera de sus jeans y posicionándose en la entrada de ella, sin más la penetro como la había hecho en las veces pasadas, disfrutando del momento, soltando un prolongado gemido demasiado placentero – carajo… - le sonrió – esto es fantástico – la rubia se sonrió y comenzó a mover las caderas en un compas que de a poco el albino tomo igual, un ritmo único de ellos

Los gemidos se hicieron oír cada vez más altos, las embestidas por igual, y los choques en la pared también

Lo abrazo más fuerte, uniéndolo más a ella, sumiendo su rostro entre sus pechos, pequeños y estéticos pechos, pero que él gustaba en exceso

Lamio su blusa, haciéndola más traslucida de lo que ya estaba, desabrochándola de manera brusca con los dientes, mostrando su sostén de media copa, que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, se sonrió por enésima vez y los lamio, metiendo su lengua hasta tocas su pezón derecho, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer

Lo apretó mas contra sí, acariciando su espalda, fuerte y ancha, le encantaba tener _sexo_ con él, puesto que lo que hacían no era _hacer el amor_, el no la amaba, ella sí, eso no era _hacer el amor_ no si uno de los dos no sentía amor, solo era tener _sexo_

Sintió una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, y él tan esperado orgasmo no tardo en llegar al organismo de la rubia, y el albino no se quedo atrás

Se dejaron caer al suelo, girando en el proceso, quedando uno sobre otro, Maka sentada sobre de Soul

No lo soltó para nada, era de ella, y ella de él, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso apasionado, correspondido por el chico, tomándola de la nuca profundizo el contacto, estaban a punto de iniciar otra sesión cuando la puerta sonó haciendo que dieran un sobresalto

- ¿Maka? – La voz de Liz los saco de sus pensamientos - ¡Hey! Maka, se que estas, te vi salir de la escuela con Soul – el chico chasqueo la lengua y le dijo un leve _"no hagas ruido" _y un asentimiento por parte de la chica – vamos Maka, abre de una vez, se que estas, no tienes a donde ir mas que aquí – bufo molesta

- ¿qué quieres Liz? – enojada respondió

- aja, ya ves que si estabas, ahora quiero que me abras primero – dijo con voz orgullosa, intento levantarse, pero un par de fuertes manos la sostuvieron con firmeza, plantándole un beso en los labios, enmudeciéndola - ¿a qué esperas? – pregunto ya una desesperada Liz, se separo de Soul, y este paso a su cuello, siguiendo su juego

- es-espero un poco… esto…mmmm… solo espera – su voz se entrecorto al hablar, se acerco al albino y le hablo al oído – ve al baño Evans… - dijo de manera sensual, este sonrió y se separo de ella

- ¿me darás un premio? – asintió y la levanto, saliendo de su interior y yendo al baño, se arreglo el cabello y la falda, escondiendo sus bragas sucias y rasgadas, y acomodándose la blusa, no paso mucho para que viera la rubia mayor a la rubia de ojos verdes, le sonrió eh intento entrar al apartamento, cosa que le impidió la Albarn

- hola Liz, ¿qué quieres? – su respiración era agitada y la rubia mayor frunció el ceño cuando no le permitió el paso

- tengo frustración, una, por qué no me abrías, dos, porque no me dejas pasar, ¿estás con Soul? – se asomo levemente, escuchando la llave del baño abierta, y una voz que le respondió un simple _"¿quieres ir a la cama Liz?", _esta, ante toda respuesta solo le grito "estúpido" y miro a la rubia frente a ella

- vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta, ¿conoces a Kim Diehl? – Asintió y ella sonrió con casi una victoria a su favor – bueno, ella me invito a su fiesta, hoy en la noche y me dejo invitar a quien quisiera, ¿vienes? – alzo la ceja inquisitivamente, ella se lo pensó y Soul la abrazo por la espalda, pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros

- yo me apunto Thompson – esta se sonrió y miro dudativa a Maka

- bueno… -

- vamos Maka, nos divertiremos – le sonrió el albino y esta accedió un poco pensativa, sentía que no saldría muy bien esa salida, pero decidió ignorar aquello_**, nada malo podía pasar**_

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.*<p>

La música estaba a tope, los chicos bailaban, otros charlaban con vasos en las manos que contenían líquidos de extraña procedencia, y algunos ya estaban ebrios, tanto que no se podían sostener

Miro a Soul, parado junto a ella, el cual sonreía al ver a sus compañeros de curso

- te veo luego – no dijo nada más y se alejo de ella, dejándola con la mayor de las Thompson

- venga Maka, sígueme – la tomo del brazo, haciendo que a su vista el albino se perdiera, y chocara con lagunas personas, la hizo caminar un poco, llegando al patio con un grupo de amigas de Liz – hola chicas – grito alegre y la paro frente a ella – ella es Maka Albarn, amiga mía y compañera de matemáticas y biología básica – sonrió forzadamente y ella por igual, una de ellas era la tal Kim Diehl, la organizadora de la borrachera, porque no era nada más que eso, una borrachera, otra era su inseparable amiga, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, un nombre muy aristocrático, para ella, una mas era una chica de cabellos rosas, mirada furtiva y cuerpo de modelo, pechos grandes y caderas anchas, según sabia su nombre era Mizune, de dos años más que ella, a punto de terminar su carrera en leyes, la última de ellas era una peli plata, bajita y de cuerpo promedio, algo parecido al suyo, con dos características manchas a cada costado de sus labios, Eruka Frog, compañera de Mizune, y siempre las veía juntas, todas la miraron como si fuese un bicho raro

- ho-hola – alzo la mano en señal de saludo y Liz la empujo un poco hacia ellas

- con que Maka ¿eh? – la primera en hablar fue Kim, con un tono acido en sus palabras

- si – respondió dudativa

- ¿eres la amiga de Soul Evans? – la pregunta la desconcertó un poco, mas viniendo de la persona de quien venía, de Mizune

- si… ¿por? – alzo una ceja interrogante

- solo preguntaba… ¿está aquí? – miro discretamente a los lados, como buscándolo, estaba a punto de decir que no, pero Liz se le adelanto

- Si, Mizune, esta por allá – señalo la entrada y ella no tuvo que decir nada más, salió corriendo al lugar, dejando a una Maka muy enojada y…. celosa

…

Tomo un poco de lo que tenía en su vaso, no sabía tan mal después de todo, escucho la voz estruendosa del mejor amigo de Soul dentro de la casa, y lo ignoro, estaba tambaleándose un poco por todo el lugar, buscando a su amado amigo con derechos, quería comenzar las cosas donde las dejaron no hace muchas horas

Pregunto a algunos por él y estos le respondieron que estaba arriba, sonrió y subió las escaleras, sosteniéndose del barandal, por si caía

Llego al segundo piso y sonrió, subió bien, dio la vuelta y se encontró con una imagen que le quito todo rastro de alcohol en la sangre

Soul se estaba besando de manera apasionada con la _puta_ de Mizune

Y si, ya la tachaba de puta

Frunció el ceño, con _que esas tenemos ¿eh? Evans _– pensó

Se dio la vuelta y busco a alguien con quien divertirse, encontrándose con Ashura en la fiesta, le sonrió cuando la vio y bajo las escaleras

- hola Ashura, no pensé verte aquí – este le sonrió y se acerco peligrosamente a ella

- tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí Maka-san – la tomo de la cintura con una mano, y comenzó a moverse al compas de la música, esta no tardo en agarrar el ritmo

- ya ves… algunas cosas se pueden – miro hacia arriba, como diciendo "_vamos"_ y este asintió feliz, subieron entre risas y un poco de caricias indiscretas, chocaron contra el barandal y rieron como todos unos ebrios, este la tomo de la cintura y le beso la mano que sostenía con la suya, subieron más, chocando con alguien en el proceso, no se molestaron en pedir disculpas, para nada, siguieron y al poco rato chocaron con la pareja que había visto con anterioridad la rubia

Lo miro, sus miradas chocaron y le hizo una seña con la mano, con el dedo de en medio, específicamente, este frunció el ceño y se separo un poco de la peli rosa al ver a su amiga besarse con el pelinegro, gruño y casi se libra de los brazos de la chica

- vamos a la habitación Soul-kun – dijo la chica de pechos grandes acariciando su cuello con sutileza, este solo contemplo cono ella caminaba con pasos torpes hacia la habitación, aun pegada a los labios de Ashura

- ni de coña – respondió desconcertando a la chica

- ¿qué? – la empujo y se aparto de ella

- búscate otro – camino con pasos pesados hacia la pareja, separando abruptamente a la rubia, haciendo que soltara al chico y quedara al frente del Evans

- ¿pero qué…? – lo miro y enmudeció, jamás lo había visto así… con esa expresión de enojo en la cara, con esos ojos que si fueran puñales hubieran matado ya muchas veces a Ashura

- ¿qué te pasa Evans? – se acerco a él y este gruño

- ¿qué te pasa a ti estúpido? – puso a sus espaldas a la rubia, como protegiéndola

- ¿de qué mierda hablas? – volvió a acercarse, este lo empujo

- no te acerques a Maka – siseo enfurecido

- Soul… -

- me acerco porque quiero – levanto el puño, haciendo que este chocara con fuerza en le rostro del albino, rompiéndole el labio y que trastabillarla un poco

- hijo de puta… - alzo el puño por igual, dándole en el estomago – no me vuelvas a tocar – jalo a Maka – y a ella menos – frunció el ceño

- suéltame- susurro, y Soul la miro incrédulo

- ¿qué has dicho? –

- QUE ME SUELTES – lo empujo y salió corriendo del lugar, chocando con muchas personas, escuchando la voz de Liz llamándole y la voz del albino gritando su nombre, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ahí, salir de esa fiesta y no volver

_Salir de esa fantasía que le dolía_

…

Camino con la cabeza baja hacia su casa, no sabía qué hora era, pero si suponía que era tarde, ya ningún auto pasaba y solo la luz pública se veía

Escucho una moto acercarse, la ignoro, seguro un viajero de noche

Siguió caminando, tropezándose de vez en cuando, por aun tener los efectos del alcohol en su sangre presentes

Oyó la moto cada vez más cerca y después dejo de oírse, solo se escucho un estruendo de metal al caer, se giro al escuchar su nombre, chocando con alguien

Sintiendo unos fuertes brazos acogerla y una jadeante voz en su oído

- te encontré… - se separo - ¿Por qué mierda te saliste así estúpida? – frunció el ceño y su expresión cambio

- eres un hijo… - deshizo el abrazo – Soul… ¿Por qué no te vas con cualquier puta a hacer lo de tu librito? – abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿de qué hablas? –

- ¿Cómo QUE DE QUE HABLO? – Apretó los puños en un intento de no golpearlo y llorar – te vi besándote con la perra de Mizune… estabas a punto de irte a la cama con ella y…

- y tu con el pendejo de Ashura – contraataco – mira Albarn, acordamos hacer eso, mas no, no acostarnos con alguien más – abrió los ojos como platos

- vale… - se dio la vuelta – por mi muérete Soul – comenzó a caminar y dejo al albino parado en la acera – por mi acuéstate con quien te venga en gana… pero ya no cuentes conmigo… - giro el rostro – en nada –

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>¿y?, ¿les gusto?<p>

Ok, no era lo que esperaba, aparte de que note que me adelante un poco a las cosas, pero bueno, ya mi mentecilla está trabajando, junto con la Sra. Inspiración

Y bueno, agradezco a todas esas personas pervertidas que me comentaron muahahahahaha

**kaoru240****, ****LiRiDeZkA****, ****The Emptiness****, Alice, ****SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ****, ****Liz.I'm****, ****yuki-chan22****, ****Nesha Stela Moon****, ****mumi evans elric****, ****Prantz Evans****, Iruchan, ****akari-daishi****, ****Alice Ushiromiya Albarn****, ****Dipi-chan****, ****Elaine Uchiha****…. **

Y a los que no comentan, venga, comente, que yo no muerdo, simplemente te hablo, te robo tu billetera y salgo corriendo jajaja, es broma, bueno, espero y les allá gustado aunque sea un poquitín vale

Por cierto chicas, les invito a que se pasen por mi blog, me lo hice hace poco, y le subido un poquitín de cosas, aquí les dejo el link

**h t t p : / / h a t s u i s u w o r d s . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

Espero se pase okis dokis…

Sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón, disfrútenlo, comentarios abajo vale

**KAMA SUTRA**

**~capitulo tres – LA CORTESANA~**

**~Mírame a mí ~**

Las embestidas eran rápidas, no sabía como no se destrozaba de dolor con la fuerza que el albino ejercía en su persona, o mejor dicho, en su vagina, gimió al sentir una corriente eléctrica, demasiado placentera en una de las tantas estocadas del chico enfrente de ella

Estaban en la mesa del departamento de ella, ella sentada, el parado

¿Cómo habían llegado a ello?, ¡OH, SI!, ya lo recordaba…

… - _flash back _- …

_La fiesta de Kim había sido una fiesta mas en la universidad, sin mucho de que hablar, además del rechazo que Soul le dio a Mizune, y la huida de la rubia después de una corta discusión y unos cuantos guamazos, y al final, el hecho de que Soul fuera tras de ella como fiel perro con su ama, un ejemplo, claro_

_No se hablaba demasiado de ello, siempre se había hablado del albino y un tanto de la rubia, no era un hecho nuevo_

_Lo que si era un hecho nuevo, era el mas obvio de todos… la inminente "separación", por así decirlo, del par de amigos_

_Lo primero mas notable, fue que la rubia ignoro olímpicamente al chico cuando hubo iniciado la semana, siempre era común verlos juntos, en la entrada, en una jardinera o el la cafetería, platicando animadamente, pero esta vez no, el albino la persiguió casi por todo el edificio de Biología pero la chica le huía, le fulminaba con la mirada, o simplemente ignoraba el hecho de que este le hablaba_

_Eso si fue lo mas notable, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos cercanos de cada uno, por no decir que eran casi los mismos_

―_Maka-chan… ¿Qué paso en la fiesta de Kim? ― pregunto la morena a la rubia, algo preocupada, después de escuchar el relato de su novio, mejor amigo del albino, y decidir hablar con la chica_

― _nada realmente importante ― soltó sin dejar de leer el libro en sus manos, ejerciendo un poco de presión en la pasta de este, sin que la chica junto a ella se diera cuenta_

― "_nada", provoca que tu y Soul-kun se dejen de hablar ― dijo algo molesta de que esta no le digiera nada, o peor aun, no le tuviera confianza a ella, su mejor amiga_

― _Es la verdad Tsubaki, no paso nada ― esta vez cerro el libro, no sin antes colocarle un separador, se levanto y la miro un tanto sonriente, era mas una mueca a la fuerza que otra cosa ― iré a casa, nos vemos… deja el tema vale, no me interesa hablar de ese estúpido ― y sin mas, se dio la vuelta caminado a su departamento, dejando a la morena algo deprimida_

_Al poco tiempo, un peli azul llego junto a ella y le miro sonriente, ya sabia que buscaba, y esta meneo la cabeza, demostrando así, que no saco nada de ella_

― _estoy más que seguro que pasó algo, estuve en la fiesta y escuche que Soul golpeo a Ashura, así que algo intento él con Maka para que el anciano reaccionara de esa manera, y a Maka no le pareció ― dedujo Black Star_

― _a Maka-chan no creo que le guste Ashura ― dijo su novia_

― _entonces Soul hizo algo con Maka y a Ashura no le pareció ― dijo esta vez_

― _eso suena más razonable ― concordó la morena, tal vez y su novio tenia algo de razón, pero ninguno quería decir nada, y al parecer tanto Soul como Maka se mostraban recios a ello_

_*.*.*.* Dos semanas después *.*.*.*_

_Miro la ventana de su departamento, contemplo el paisaje a las afueras, las personas pasear, señoras, niños, jóvenes, grupos de amigos, chicos solos, así como también chicas… parejas_

_Soltó un suspiro, y se dio la vuelta cerrando en el proceso la cortina, dejando así, sin acceso al panorama de afuera_

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas y aun pensaba en el estúpido de su mejor amigo, bueno, técnicamente, ex – mejor amigo, se sentó en la mesa, con un baso de agua enfrente, y con un libro a un lado, estaba dispuesta a pasar la tarde del viernes sola, leyendo en su departamento_

"_**antes, me la pasaba los viernes viendo películas con él",**__ pensó y meneo la cabeza en automático después de sus pensares, ya, estaba harta, se lo sacaría de la cabeza sea como sea… con decir que había borrado su numero de teléfono_

_Y hablando del aparatito, este comenzó a sonar, indicando que un mensaje de texto le había llegado, se acercó a él y lo levanto del sillón, mirado una carta en la pantalla, le desbloqueo y le dio "leer", abriendo el mensaje_

"_**pagina 45, léelo por favor"**_

_Frunció el ceño, era obvio de quien venia el mensaje, volteo a su habitación, debajo de su cama había metido el libro el día después de la fiesta, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo al completo, y a decir verdad, él libro no le ayudaba, así que si se mantenía fuera de su campo de visión, seria mas fácil_

_Camino a su pieza e inhalo profundo, solo lo leería por curiosidad, no por otra cosa_

_Lo saco y busco rápidamente la pagina, encontrándola y comenzó su lectura_

"_**Descripción:**_

_**El hombre esta arrodillado sobre el suelo y penetra su pareja sentada sobre el borde de la cama o sobre una silla. Ella puede entonces estrechar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pareja. **_

_**Variaciones:**_

_**La mujer esta tumbada sobre una mesa o un escritorio, mientras el hombre la penetra de pie. **_

_**Lo bueno: **_

• _**Posición cómoda y poco cansina para la pareja.  
>• Buena profundidad de penetración y amplitud de movimientos de la pelvis.<br>• Práctica en la oficina, especialmente en la versión de pie. **_

_**Lo malo:**_

• _**La factibilidad de la posición depende en gran parte de la altura del soporte sobre el cual se apoya la mujer."**_

_Termino de leer, habían hecho algo parecido en algún momento, la diferencia, era que ella en esa ocasión no estaba sentada_

_El timbre de su puerta sonó, asiendo que diera un sobresalto, y soltara un pequeño grito, volteo a ver la puerta de su casa y escucho de nuevo el timbre_

_Se levanto, dejando el libro abierto en su mesa, justo junto al otro que tenia para leer esa tarde, camino a la puerta y la abrió sin fijarse quien era_

_So boca formo una "O", cuando vio al albino parado en su entrada, recargado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una media sonrisa en su rostro, se apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella, posando esta vez su mano derecha en el marco de la puerta y mirándola fijamente_

― _¿lo leíste? ― pregunto_

― _No, la verdad, como no sabia de quien era el numero, no tenia idea de a que se refería… ¿fuiste tu quien me mando el mensaje Evans? ― mintió y sonrió al ver la confusión en e rostro de su amigo, bueno, ex – amigo_

― _vamos Maka, no me vengas con eso ― comenzó a entrar al departamento de ella― bien sabemos que te sabes mi teléfono de memoria, así como yo él tuyo ― la chica se mordió el labio inferior, tenia razón, ni si quiera sabia del porque había borrado su teléfono, si se lo sabia a la perfección_

_Para ese entonces el chico ya estaba dentro de su departamento, mirando sonriente el libro abierto en la pagina que le dijo por el texto y mirándola a ella de vez en vez de manera burlona_

― _¿no lo leíste Maka-chan? ― pregunto con cierto tinte de burla y sarcasmo en su voz, la chica frunció el ceño y se pregunto que hacia él en su departamento, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo_

― _¡oye!, largo de aquí Evans, no eres bienvenido en mi casa ― grito enojada, empujándolo hacia la puerta, pero sin moverlo mucho que digamos_

― _no hasta que hablemos ― la tomo de las muñecas y la guio al sillón, sentándola y sentándose él en la mesa de centro frente a ella ― ahora dime bien las cosas ― mas que una petición, era una orden, la rubia frunció el ceño_

― _¿decir las cosas?, ¿Qué cosas Soul?, creo suponer que te deje las cosas bien claras esa noche ― siseo enojada, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, pegarle un cachetada o aventarlo por la ventana_

― _repítelas ― Maka rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro_

― _Muérete Soul, acuéstate con quien te venga en gana, pero no cuentes conmigo, para nada, ¿contento?, ahora lárgate ― dijo señalando la puerta_

― _no me moriré, no me acostare con nadie ,as que contigo, y quiero contar contigo para muchas cosas, ¿sabes que frustrante es no hablar contigo, no tenerte?, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tu presencia en mi vida Albarn, así que por el hecho de besarme con una puta de la escuela no quiero que te alejes de mi, perder tu amistad ― rodo los ojos ― suena cursi si ― dijo al ver como la chica fruncía mas el ceño ― así como tu te besaste con el idiota de leyes ― se levanto y la miro desde arriba y extendió la mano― ¿amigos de nuevo y para siempre? ― volvió a rodar los ojos, la rubia lo dudo, se levanto y lo miro a los ojos_

― _nada de acostarse con otras mientras te acuestas conmigo ― dijo señalándolo _

― _nada de acostarse con otros mientras te acostas conmigo ― dijo él y la chica sonrió_

― _nada de besarse, toquetearse, salir con otra, incluso tener novia ― _

― _Lo mismo ― extendió la mano la rubia y tomo la del chico, siendo jalada por el albino y uniendo sus labios en un beso demasiado necesitado, la rubia no tardo en corresponderlo_

― _esto vendría siendo como el "cello" de lo dicho ― dijo_

― _vale, suena cursi y algo romántico ¿no crees? ― levanto una ceja y lo miro divertida, este frunció el ceño molesto_

― _deja eso de lado… ¿te agrada esa posición? ― pregunto y señalo el libro con la cabeza_

― _Me gusta esa posición ― el albino la cargo y la llevo hasta la mesa, tirando ambos libros y el baso con agua sentándola a ella en la misma_

― _hagámosla entonces ― y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, así terminaron en donde empezó_

… - _fin del flash back _- …

Gimió de nuevo al sentir las embestidas del chico, este, por su parte la sentía un poco mas estrecha, o él estaba mas excitado de lo normal, dejo de pensar en ello cuando la rubia lo soltó del cuello y se acostó al completo en la mesa, dejando ver su ombligo y bien formado abdomen, el la jalo mas a la orilla, y noto como los pequeños pechos de ella rebotaban, sonrió, acercando sus manos, soltando sus piernas y tomando sus pechos, sonrió al ver la sonrisa pervertida en ella, y sintió como enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, pegándolo mas, y haciendo que la penetrara mas profundo

Levando su blusa metiendo dentro de su bra las manos, pellizcando sus pezones, sintiéndolos mas duros y erectos además de escuchar un gemino de nuevo de parte de ella, sonrió con satisfacción, la rubia medio se levanto y le jalo de su cabello

― Evans… ― gruño ― concéntrate en lo importante ― ordeno moviendo sus caderas, el albino la miro algo incrédulo

― Albarn, me has salido _demasiado _pervertida ― la rubia se levanto, abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello y lamiéndolo

― Tú me corrompiste ― susurro y mordió su lóbulo

Siguió embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte y sintió las caderas de ella moverse un poco, haciendo el tan esperado orgasmo, ya no tan esperado, se movió mas rápido y sintió las uñas de la rubia en su espalda, la abrazo y siguió, moviéndose, mas, mas y mas rápido, fuerte, salvaje

Y se corrió dentro, sintiendo las paredes de ella apretarse mas y provocando mas excitación de su parte, además de demostradle que ella también había tocado el cielo como él, y al mismo tiempo

Descansaron un poco, después de la ardua "jornada", y el gran esfuerzo en ella

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, la rubia levanto los cabellos que se desparramaban por la frente del albino, acariciándolo, este cerro los ojos e inhalo aire

― te extrañe Maka… no tienes idea de cuanto ― apretó su agarre en su cintura y la hizo sonreír

― también te extrañe Soul ― y sin mas, le planto un beso dulce en los labios, siendo correspondido de igual manera

El chico después del beso, de salir de ella y limpiarse, y esperar a que ella se limpiara, miro el libro y lo hojeo, encontrándose con algo realmente interesante

"**La gran apertura",** citaba el titulo de la posición, sonrió al leerlo

Maka no tardo en salir del baño y lo vio ahí parado, con el libro frente a él, mostrándole la posición siguiente

Soltó un suspiro

― Tu mensaje vale, si lo tomas, no escogerás dos veces después ― apunto ella

― lo tomo, estoy seguro que escogerás posiciones buenas ― dejo el libro y la tomo de la muñeca, llevándola a su habitación

― espera ¿ahora? ― Lo jalo y lo miro sorprendida

― Si, ahora ― y volvió a jalarla

― Pero… cansada… tu… yo… hace rato… mesa… ― se detuvo a pensar en lo ultimo que dijo, y luego puso cara de asco ― ¡por Dios!, ¡mi mesa!, ¿Cómo mierda comeré ahora en ese lugar después de que eyaculaste ahí conmigo? ― dijo algo asqueada y molesta… contando lo histérica también

― Con las manos y cubiertos, así comerás… ahora ven ― la volvió a jalar y ella accedió ya sin decir nada

― Dos semanas te hacen un animal ¿sabes? ― dijo sonriente

― Dos semanas sin sexo contigo, si ― dijo antes de besarla

* * *

><p>Ambos novios los miraron algo incrédulos, ahí, frente a ellos, estaban Soul y Maka hablando animadamente, el peli azul juraría que el chico llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, pero por no ser demasiado observador, estaba algo dudoso de ellos, y la morena estaba segura que Maka se veía mas feliz de lo normal, y con algo de ojeras, al igual que el albino, claro, este con mas de las que usualmente tiene<p>

Se miraron confundidos y se dieron la vuelta

― investigare que ocurre entre ellos Tsubaki ― dijo decidido

― estoy mas que de acuerdo contigo Black, y no me quedare mirándote, intentare sacarle las cosas a Maka ― lo miro y le sonrió, este le devolvió el gesto

― Yo con Soul ― esta asintió, y se separaron para ir cada quien a sus clases

Porque algo había entre Soul y Maka, y sus amigos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados… todos

― investiga que ocurre Liz, esto es demasiado raro ― dijo el pelinegro a la rubia – castaña y esta sonrió viendo a su hermana

― Lo haremos Kid… lo haremos ―

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

><p>¡ASPM!, me eh encontrado con un película demasiado interesante en la sección "Cine Gay", y bueno, debo comprarla, así que quien desee ayudarme a conseguir esa película, envié su dinero a esta dirección:<p>

"www . yosoydiosdetodosustedes . com (=D)

Jajaja, nah, no se crean, en fin, después de demasiado tiempo, me paso a actualizar, y subir esta basura de capitulo

Seré sincera, no pude escribir porque estuve teniendo sexo todos los días, pero como mi ración se termino, ¡PUES ACTUALICE!

Jaja, de nuevo las pillo, ahora, creo es momento de las disculpas…

¡PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES!

Y los agradecimientos por sus comentarios ^^

**The Emptiness, yuki-chan22, Nesha Stela Moon, kaoru240, mumi evans elric, Alice Ushiromiya Albarn, Agridulce, iruchan, Shald120, Prantz Evans, Mary Eruka Evans, Liz.I'm, Maka Kagamine, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, TheGirlOfBlackStar, Tanuki, damalunaely, Val-teehee B, astriid anmoto, Hiromi-kun, Elaine Hruno de Uchiha…** gracias chicas, y chicos por sus reviews, y por esperarme a que actualizara… ahora, como buena persona que soy, les regalare algo que no paso en este capi, pero eso será en unos días, será como su regalo de navidad y año nuevo atrasado okas ;D

Los amo!, los adoro!, y espero me den un reviewrcito vale *w*

Sin mas… Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
